Enseñando a Minoru
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Akira prepara un plan malévolo sexual para obligar a Minoru a actuar de forma más fuerte ante los problemas entre ellos y en el Lucky Chanel. Oneshot sin romance y con lemmon


**Advertencia:** Lucky Star, Lucky Chanel, sus personajes y afines no me pertenecen en absoluto. Otra cosa es que este fic es de clasificación M, por lo que los menores de edad deben dar media vuelta y leer otra historia más acorde a su edad.

**Enseñando a Minoru**

El Lucky Chanel acabó nuevamente en un desastre total a causa del desacuerdo absoluto entre una niña pelirrosa con aires de idol (que no lo era, por cierto) y un castaño que era demasiado sumiso a la hora de enfrentar problemas como este, cosa que solo empeoraba cada vez la situación. En cada momento que se desataba el conflicto, la pelirrosa siempre lo resolvía todo a fuerza de gritos e insultos nada propios para su edad, aunque a ella eso no le importaba en su parte el chico nunca se trevía a enfrentar a la fiera en que convertía la pequeña cada dos minutos, y siempre era él quien pagaba por los platoss rotos, pues tenía que verselas con las críticas al programa (la mayoría eran contra Akira, pero igual era Minoru quien las asumía), los destrozos ocasionales en el estudio, los sermones del jefe de producción, y muchs otras cosas que poco valen la pena señalar.

Una vez terminadas las discusiones entre ambos (o mejor dicho, el griterío de parte de la pelirrosa), ambos se retiraron del estudio y se dirigieron a sus respectivos camerinos, cuando de pronto el castaño es atajado por una pelirrosa con un gesto falsamente dulce en su rostro.

Akira: Etto... Minoru- su voz de niña angelical había entrado en acción- ¿podrías acompañarme a mi camerino? Es que hay algo feo adentro y quisiera que lo espantaras.

El castaño tragó grueso, pues él sabía que la enana nunca se traía nada nuevo cuando ella le hablaba de esa manera fuera de la grabación, pero él nunca tenía el valor necesario para decir "no", o tal vez preguntar a la maligna enana qué es lo que tramaba, simplemente hacía lo que ella decía sin chistar, y aquello en el fondo no le gustaba nada.

Akira se llevó a Minoru hasta su camerino, quien abrió muy grandes sus ojos al encontrar que dentro de éste había una enorme cama con sábanas rosas. Dicha cama tenía tanto encima como a su alrededor una serie de objetos propios de peliculas pornográficas y prostíbulos, como por ejemplo esposas que estaban afianzadas a los barrotes en las esquinas de dicha cama, cremas y lubricantes que el castaño no sabía que existían, vibradores de varios tipos y tamaños, entre otras cosas que lo aterraban. De pronto Minoru escuchó como Akira cerraba la puerta tras ellos, además de que aseguraba con llave el camerino, y empezó a sentir mucho miedo a las intenciones de la pelirrosa, quien sonreía de forma falsamente dulce.

Minoru: A-Akira-sama, ¿qué significa todo esto?- retrocedía asustado el castaño- ¿De dónde salieron todas esas cosas?

Akira: ¿Qué ocurre, Minoru?- preguntó manteniendo su faceta de falsa dulzura- ¿Estás asustado por que se me ocurrió convertirte en hombre como sea?

Minoru: ¿Q-qué quiere decir con convertirme en hombre, Akira-sama?- el castaño no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

Akira: Pues quiero decir que arreglé mi camerino para hacerte hombre- su dulzura falsa lentamente se esfumaba-, por que me está pareciendo muy fastidioso que seas tan blandengue y marica como para retirar una cáscara de plátano sin que alguien te lo ordene- su voz empezaba a adquirir su verdadero tono-. Estamos aquí porque creo que a través del sexo serás capaz de ajustarte bien los pantalones y tener los huevos de actuar como un verdadero hombre, así que te ordeno que te desvistas ahora- su tono, aunque bajo se tornaba cruel y frío.

Minoru empezó a temblar de miedo, jamás había pensado que Akira pudiese llegar tan lejos solo para verlo más proactivo. Empezó a desvestirse torpemente mientras miraba como Akira se quitaba la ropa de una sola vez, y una vez ésta se desnudó el castaño cerró muy avergonzado los ojos.

Akira: ¡MÍRAME MARICÓN! ¡No me puedo creer que en serio hayas llegado hasta este lugar sin que te hayan desnudado en la calle!- la pelirrosa se dio un facepalm- ¡Mírame desnuda, marica de mierda! ¿O es que acaso no te gusta el cuerpo de una mujer que está por tener sexo?

Minoru: Es que nunca he visto a una chica desnuda- se excusó el castaño aún tapando sus ojos-. Sólo los pervertidos se atreverían a ver a las mujeres cuando se quitan la ropa.

Akira: ¡AHORA SI PREPÁRATE, INÚTIL SIN HUEVOS!- la pelirrosa brincó sobre el castaño, quien solo pudo gritar.

La susodicha idol llevó a la fuerza al chico a la cama y esposó sus manos y pies para evitar que escape, mientras el castaño estaba entrando en pánico y estaba blanco como el papel.

Minoru: P-por f-f-favor, A-Akira-sama, me hag-ga e-esto...- rogó el castaño, pero la pelirrosa no lo escuchó.

Akira agarró el pene de Minoru y empezó a frotarlo con rapidez hasta que logró endurecerlo, pero una vez levantado aquel miembro le pareció muy pequeño a la susodicha idol.

Akira: Me decepcionas, Minoru. Creo que he visto vergas más grandes en niños de jardín, pero igual no me voy a detener.. Te haré hombre cueste lo que me cueste, así que siente el placer como un macho debe, marica de mierda.

La pelirrosa empezó a lamer el pene y los testículos del castaño, quien empezaba a retorcerse ante la sensación que le causaba el hecho de que la susodicha idol le hiciera todas esas cosas pervertidas. De pronto la enana paró de lamer la entrepierna del castaño y lo introdujo en su vagina rápidamente y empezó a mover sus caderas sin piedad.

Minoru: Espere por f-f-favor, que s-soy virgen, Akira-sama- gemía el muchacho.

Akira: ¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota!- la enana no daba muestras de sentir nada- Para eso estoy aquí, para hacerte un macho, ¿cuántas veces te lo debo decir para que entiendas, estúpido blandengue?

Minoru: ¿P-pero hasta c-c-cua-ando me hará e-esto, Akira-sama?

Akira: Hasta que yo me venga. Yo jamás detengo el sexo a la mitad- contestó sin ganas la pelirrosa.

Minoru: ¿Usted no es virgen?

Akira: ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Qué te creías que era yo, una monja? No te voy a dejar salir de aquí hasta que me venga, que con este pequeño palito- movió más rápido sus caderas-, puede que tome mucho tiempo antes de que eso pase. No siento casi nada con esta verguita de bebé.

Minoru estaba incapacitado para hablar, pues las fuertes embestidas de Akira (O.o) lo hacían gemir sin control a partir de ese momento. Fue a base de gemidos más fuertes que el castaño anunció que se venía por vez primera, pero a Akira aquello la tenía sin cuidado, pues siguió moviendo sus caderas con rapidez y sin darle oportunidad para descansar.

Akira: Como te lo he dicho- retomó su falsa voz dulce-, no nos detendremos hasta que me hagas venir. Oh, te viniste dentro de mi- fingía inocencia- tal me dejes embarazada, y entonces tú deberas hacerte cargo de esto.

El castaño lloraba entre gemidos, le aterraba la idea de tener que casarse con ese minimonstruo pelirrosa y trabajar de sol a sol para mantenerla a ella y a no sé cuántos bebés con la cara de Akira e igual de gruñones y sádicos.

El castaño se vino por segunda vez después de una larga y tortuosa sesión de placer, pero como la vez anterior, la pelirrosa siguió de largo, haciendo sentir a Minoru que el pene podría estallarle si no se detenía. Era al mismo tiempo el cielo y el infierno para el pobre castaño que se sentía físicamente mejor que nunca, nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida (ni siquiera se había atrevido a imaginarlo). Pero al mismo tiempo sentía mucha prsión y temor de que esto no fuese a terminar nunca y la pelirrosa acabase matándolo si ella no se venía finalmente.

Se corrió dentro de la vagina de Akira pero ella no se detenía, pero esta vez empezaba a dar muestras de verdadera excitación y placer, cosa que decía a Minoru que esto sin duda iba a terminar, pero ¿cuándo?

* * *

**Media hora después**

Minoru ya se había venido siete veces seguidas dentro de la pelirrosa, quien se estaba mostrando bastante caliente y estaba disfrutando fialmente a esta sesión sexual con su compañero del Lucky Chanel.

Akira: ¡Ahora sí nos entendemos, Minoru!- jadeaba fuertemente la pelirrosa- Ya casi me vengo Minoru, así que prepárate para verme en el clímax.

Minoru hacía tiempo que había cedido ante el desbordante placer que le causaba el hacerlo. No con Akira, simplemente hacerlo. Movía sus caderas con ganas, pero la pelirrosa prefirió no soltar sus manos y pies, así que su ahora lujuriosa mente no podía conocer el placer que le podría causar el apretar las nalgas de la pelirrosa y usar sus edos para jugar con los pezones y el ano de la enana.

Akira: ¡Ay, coño, ya me voy a venir, Minoru!

Ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada más, finalmente Akira logró venirse, y Minoru lo sintió con el estrechamiento de las paredes vaginales que rodeaban su pene ¿Entonces así ocurre el orgasmo de las mujeres?

De pronto Akira se levanta y abre las esposas, liberando las manos y pies del castaño, quien vio atónito como la susodicha idol simplemente se retiraba a donde estaba su ropa.

Minoru: ¡Un momento, Akira-sama! ¿Por qué termina tan de pronto esto?

Akira: Yo ya me vine, así que no hace falta que siga haciéndolo. Así que simplemente te digo que nos vemos mañana- respondió algo indiferente.

Minoru: ¡ESO NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡Esto no ha terminado, Akira-sama!

Repentinamente el castaño levantó en el aire el cuerpo de Akira y la llevó nuevamente a la cama y la penetró una vez más sin rodeos.

Akira: ¡Así se hace, maricón! Es justo como yo quería, y ahora veré de qué eres capaz, "ahora hombre" Minoru.

Ambos se quedaron encerrados en el camerino por media hora más, hasta que ambos finalmente estaban satisfechos, pero eso no significó que ambos fueran novios. De hecho en las siguientes grabaciones nunca pasarían más allá de ser solamente compañeros, aunque el castaño ocasionalmente se encerraría en el camerino o en su casa con la pelirrosa para tener "sesiones" de sexo salvaje. El plan de Akira para hacer proactivo al chico habían dado sus frutos rápidamente.

Lo único malo de este cambio de 180 grados del castaño sería que durante los problemas y las peleas a mitad del Lucky Chanel él se tornaba agresivo al igual que Akira, y esto casi siempre acababa en desenlaces más caóticos, y aquello no cayó nada bien para el equipo de producción.

**Fin**

* * *

He logrado terminar un nuevo fic de Lucky Star luego de un buen tiempo de separación forzada del amor de mi vida; el teclado de la computadora XD. Reviews (con críticas si lo ven necesario), follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos y alimenta mis esperanzas de que algún día haya una segunda temporada de la serie que tanto amo.

Hasta otra.


End file.
